Ne pas se quitter
by MaPlumeMagique
Summary: Rosalie l'a quitter et Emmett à le coeur brisé...Elle a prit sa décision c'est vrai...Mais quand on aime comme eux, on ne peut jamais se quitter...L'amour est bien plus fort que ça. RATED M POUR LEMON ET LANGAGE CRU !


**Alors voilà, vu le succès de l'autre OS que j'ai écris j'ai décidée de vous en proposer un autre.**

**J'ai travailler dessus toute la journée et je suis épuisée. Je n'ai peut être pas corrigée toutes les fautes qu'il peut contenir et je m'en excuse mais je suis épuisée et je compte vite allez essayer de dormir. **

**Cet Os est un OS triste MAIS, IL CONTIENT UN LEMON ET JE VOUS PRIERAIS DE LE LIRE SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS L'AGE !**

**Ne venez pas vous plaindre ensuite, je vous aurais prévenue...**

**Ne pas se quitter**

Cette soirée aurait pu être comme toutes les autres, il aurait pu s'habiller, se parfumer et sortir fièrement accompagné de sa femme à son bras. Mais ça n'est pas le cas, sa femme, elle est partie et il se prépare tout seul, sans aucune envie. Mais il a promis à Alice de venir.

Au début, il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas la voir. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle l'avait quittée, comme ça, sans préambule après quatre ans de vie commune. Il l'avait senti, bien sûr. Ces choses-là se sentent.

Mais il n'avait pas protesté plus que ça quand elle avait préparé ses valises et l'avait attendu dans le salon. Emmett savait que Rosalie était une femme réfléchie, et qu'elle ne prenait jamais de décision sur un coup de tête.

Au début, il avait cru qu'elle reviendrait au bout de trois jours, que ce n'était qu'une passade. Mais quand à la fin de la semaine, il avait trouvé la maison vide en rentrant, avec les papiers du divorce posés sur la table. Le coup était tombé, rude.

Emmett était un homme fort, il ne laissait jamais voir ses émotions, mais ce soir-là, il avait pleuré, et ça, pendant des heures jusqu'à s'endormir d'épuisement sur le canapé du salon. L'endroit où il dormait à présent, refusant catégoriquement de dormir dans un lit ou elle ne serait pas.

Alice avait vu clair, et quand elle avait vue Rosalie le mardi suivant, elle lui avait tiré les vers du nez et cette dernière c'était effondrée. Lui expliquant pourquoi elle avait quitté Emmett.

La sœur de ce dernier avait tenté de la résonner, lui disant que ce n'était pas sain comme décision, qu'elle ne pouvait pas allez aussi loin, aussi vite sans même expliquer vraiment pourquoi à Emmett.

Rosalie avait protesté vivement, arguant qu'elle n'avait pas de comptes à lui rendre, que si elle voulait le quitter, elle en avait le droit.

Alice avait alors dû prendre les devants et organiser une soirée avec Edward après lui avoir expliqué toute la situation. Ce dernier avait essayé de faire sortir Emmett de chez lui la semaine passée, mais rien n'y avait fait. Il était resté enfermé chez lui, ne sortant que pour travailler et se noyant sous une montagne de travail.

Il était malheureux, certes, mais dans la famille Cullen, ils n'étaient pas du genre à laisser quelques choses qu'on ne voulait pas, arriver. Non, ils étaient battants et plus que têtus et souvent, ils parvenaient à leurs fins.

Cependant, quand Edward était venu rejoindre son frère pour l'aider à se préparer afin qu'ils se rendent tous les trois, avec Bella, à la soirée d'Alice, Emmett ne semblait pas prendre conscience de la situation.

''Bordel, Emmett, elle est partie.

-Je sais.

-Et tu ne vas rien faire ?

-J'ai refusé de signer les papiers du divorce et j'ai braillé comme un dément après son avocat. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ?

-Te battre pour elle, peut-être.''

Emmett savait qu'il ne devait pas polémiquer avec son frère, que ce dernier de comprendrait pas. Lorsqu'Edward commença à perdre patience avec lui, il abdiqua. Il n'était pas en mesure de supporter les crises de nerfs de son frère. Ses nerfs, à lui, étaient bien trop à fleur de peau pour ça.

Il enfila un pantalon de costume et une chemise bien repassée, il savait que s'il ne faisait pas un minimum d'efforts, Alice lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs. Il tenta tant bien que mal de camoufler ses cernes mais ce fût peine perdue. Il n'avait pas vraiment bonne mine mais pourrait toujours prétendre qu'il devait abattre une quantité de travail faramineuse et que cela jouait sur son sommeil.

En redescendant, il prêta l'oreille à la conversation discrète que Bella et Edward avaient dans son salon. Ils parlaient de son état, de l'air fatigué qu'il possédait déjà lors du dernier repas en famille auquel ils avaient assistés le week-end précédent.

Il décida de ne pas y prêter plus d'attention que ça, se promettant tout de même de faire un peu plus attention à l'apparence qu'il aurait pour les prochains jours afin de ne pas attirer trop l'attention d'Esmé, connaissant la fragilité de cette dernière.

Arrivé au garage, il décida de prendre sa voiture. Sa Maserati était sa fierté mais elle ne sortait pas souvent du garage, parce que Rosalie la trouvait trop dangereuse, prétextant sa tenue de route pas assez précise. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, il pourrait l'utiliser à sa guise.

En prenant la route, il se mit à rire devant ses pensées incohérentes. Rosalie valait bien plus que cette putain de voiture, et il aurait dût la vendre quand elle lui avait demandée. Chose qu'il n'avait pas fait.

Il savait que le temps des regrets était révolu et qu'il était maintenant trop tard pour en avoir. En se garant devant chez Alice, il réalisa qu'elle serait là et il senti une boule énorme se créer dans sa gorge. Il n'était pas prêt à la revoir, là, en train de refaire sa vie sans lui. Mais il y était obligé parce qu'Alice était déjà en train de sortir de la maison, alors qu'Edward et Bella était en train d'entrer.

Il ne voulait qu'une chose : Retourner se cacher sous sa couette.

''Emmett, ne sois pas comme ça. Sors de là. Vis.''

Il sortait de la voiture, retenant l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras et de lui dire, combien il avait mal, combien il était en colère et combien il se sentait perdu. Il savait que ça serait dur, que la soirée allait lui sembler longue qu'il allait devoir rester loin d'elle et peut être même ne pas lui parler pour éviter de craquer.

Alice était la meilleure amie de Rosalie, certes. Mais Emmett était son frère et s'il fallait qu'elle le soutienne, elle le faisait sans jamais y réfléchir à deux fois. Elle agrippa sa grande main et la serra de toutes ses forces, sans un mot. Emmett savait ce que ça voulait dire.

_« Je suis là, ça va allez. »_

Ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans la maison et déjà pas mal de monde était présent. Emmett se sentie accablé par tous les gens autour de lui, il n'était pas du tout à l'aise. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, de rester là à faire comme si tout allait bien.

Il avait besoin de calme, de se retrouver seul pour réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie maintenant qu'elle l'avait quitté.

Jasper s'approcha alors de lui et lui tendit un verre de scotch. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée mais il avait besoin d'un peu de courage et il était persuadé que ce verre allait l'aider. Les trois suivant eux, ne l'aidèrent pas.

Elle était arrivée une demi-heure après son arrivée et il était resté comme un idiot, dans un coin de la pièce. Il la regardait déambuler dans la pièce, dans sa robe noire très près du corps. Alice l'avait prévenue qu'elle était partie à Hawaii la semaine passée après qu'elle l'ait vue et qu'elle y était restée quelques jours.

Une chose était sûre, son bronzage était bon, mais son humeur elle, l'était beaucoup moins. Elle ne voulait pas venir, il y'a encore une heure et demie, elle était enfermée dans une chambre d'hôtel, avec un pot de glace Ben & Jerry's devant diamant sur canapé.

Elle pleurait, riait, déprimait. Alice l'avait alors appelée et lui avait hurlée dessus pendant près de 15 minutes sans jamais s'arrêter, la menaçant de venir la chercher chez elle, pour la ramener à la fête en la trainant par les cheveux. Rosalie n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque de vérifier, elle avait enfilée une robe noire, avait négligemment lâchés ses cheveux et était sortie sans même prendre la peine de se regarder dans la glace. Elle aurait le temps de le faire dans le taxi.

Elle essaya d'arranger les cernes violacés sous ses yeux. Mais elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien, elle n'avait rien à prouver à personne.

Une fois que la voiture s'arrêta devant la maison de Jasper et Alice, elle n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de sortir. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur, faisant cogner la porte contre le mur alors qu'Alice se précipitait sur elle.

''Enfin, tu t'es décidée à sortir de ton trou, toi aussi ?

-Comment ça moi aussi ?

-Rien laisse tomber.''

Elles s'éclipsèrent dans le salon et alors qu'elle donnait son sac à main à Alice, son regard croisa celui d'Emmett. Il était loin d'être dans un bon état, elle voyait ses traits tirés et lui, se dit qu'elle était radieuse, comme si, en le quittant elle s'était offert une nouvelle vie. Ceci, le frustra et il se resservit un verre en lui tournant le dos.

Il ne voulait pas la voir, il ne voulait pas être là. Il ne voulait pas la voir être heureuse sans lui. Alors que lui, lui, il avait le cœur brisé. En partant, elle lui avait volé son cœur.

''Salut…

-Non, putain.

-Écoute Emmett, je ne pense pas que ce soit une si bonne idée de s'ignorer, après tout… On va se voir souvent et…

-Non. Je ne veux pas te parler, si tout vas bien pour toi, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille. Éloigne-toi de moi.

-Emmett… Je…

-Vas t'en, je te dis.''

Son ton était cassant et Rosalie su qu'elle devait le laisser. Il ne serait pas bon avec elle, il allait s'énerver, elle perdrait son sang-froid et la fête d'Alice serait gâchée.

Elle s'éloigna et rencontra Jacob et Tyler. C'est derniers étaient en couple depuis six mois.

''Tyler, Jacob comment ça va ?

-Parfaitement bien mademoiselle, et toi ?

-Bien…''

Son regard se tourna vers Emmett malgré elle. Bien sûr que non, elle n'allait pas bien. Et visiblement, ça n'allait pas allez en s'arrangeant.

''Rose, il y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Emmett et moi, c'est terminé.

-Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, depuis le temps que vous êtes ensembles…''

Elle se crispa. Elle savait bien que toute cette histoire était une erreur, mais au fond, elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Elle l'aimait trop et tout ça l'effrayait il voulait un enfant, et elle était incapable de lui en donner, selon elle.

Jacob posa sa main sur elle, et s'en fût trop pour Emmett. Il ne supportait pas ça. Il ne supportait pas qu'un autre homme ne la touche de quelques façons que ce soit. Il n'avait jamais pu le supporter mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus à lui, il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'un autre homme, quel qu'il soit puisse l'avoir si lui ne pouvait pas. C'était plus fort que lui. Le sentiment de jalousie qui s'empara de lui à cet instant était incontrôlable. Il devait partir, puisqu'elle voulait refaire sa vie sans lui, il n'allait pas juste regarder ca et attendre. Non, il ne resterait pas spectateur.

Il reposa son verre violemment sur le bar et bouscula quelques personnes pour sortir. Il savait qu'il devait rentrer, allez se coucher et il savait aussi qu'il avait bien trop bu pour prendre le volant. Cependant, il attrapa sa veste et l'enfila.

''Emmett, ou vas-tu ?''

Alice était inquiète. Elle avait surveillé son frère toute la soirée et avait vu la même chose que lui, cependant elle savait que Rosalie ne risquait rien avec les deux hommes. Ils s'aimaient depuis si longtemps.

''Je veux partir, Ali. C'est au-dessus de mes forces, c'est de la torture de la voir la, heureuse sans moi alors que moi, je ne vois pas mal vie sans elle. Je ne peux pas. ''

Il sortit de la maison, sans demander son reste. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'elle, qu'elle ne soit plus en face de lui à se pavaner avec d'autre hommes visiblement heureuse, alors que lui, lui, avait le cœur en morceaux.

Il traversa la rue d'un pas rageur, tâtonnant la poche intérieur de sa veste à la recherche d'un briquet pour allumer cette stupide cigarette. Jamais elle ne l'aurait laissé fumer si elle avait été là, alors quand il tira la première latte de cette barre de nicotine, il se sentit mieux. C'était comme une petite vengeance. C'était puéril, il le savait mais il avait besoin de quelque chose pour se sentir mieux.

''EMMETT CULLEN ARRÊTE TOI TOUT DE SUITE.''

La voix de Rosalie avait claquée l'air comme un fouet. Elle était furieuse et il savait qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il s'arrête et qu'il l'écoute déverser sa colère avant que tout ça dégénère. Cependant, il n'était plus avec elle et il s'en foutait qu'elle soit furieuse. Il avait mal et elle ne l'aiderait pas en étant là, si proche de lui.

''Bordel de merde Emmett ! Tu crois que je ne souffre pas ce que tu fais ?! Tu crois que je n'ai pas mal ?!''

Il se retourne vers elle et il lutte pour ne pas lui hurler des insanités au visage. Il l'aime beaucoup trop pour ça.

''Tu m'as quitté, alors assumes.

-J'assume, Emmett. Mais ne me fuis pas. On ne peut pas se fuir Emmett.

-La preuve que si.''

Il se retourna et repris son chemin, comme si elle n'était pas là, au bord des larmes.

''Tu crois que ça a été facile de prendre cette décision ?! Tu crois que je n'ai pas eu mal, quand je t'ai vue tomber au sol quand je suis partie ? Quand j'ai vu ton visage se décomposer ?

- Arrêtes ! TU AS CHOISIS DE PARTIR !''

La boule dans sa gorge qui était apparu lors de son arrivée à la villa d'Alice menaçait d'éclater d'une seconde à l'autre alors qu'un sanglot était sur le point de s'évaporer de ses lèvres.

''J'ai eu peur, Emmett. Tu voulais un enfant et…

-Et quoi ? Quoi, tu as réalisé que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais ou parce que c'est moi ?''

Ses jambes tremblaient à tel point qu'elle dût se retenir à la barrière à ses côtés pour ne pas tomber. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes et vacillait dangereusement.

''Tu crois, que je ne voyais pas ma vie avec toi Emmett ? Tu crois que j'aurais été jusqu'à t'épouser et m'installer avec toi, si je…''

Sa voix se brisa et elle s'avança vers lui, le menaçant du doigt.

''Je t'aime EMMETT ! Je t'aime et jamais rien, ni personne ne changera ça ! Tu veux un enfant ?! D'accord Emmett ! D'accord ! Toi, tu as une famille ! Toi, tu sais ce que c'est l'amour maternelle ! Tu sais ce que c'est que d'avoir une mère, qui vient vers toi quand tu tombais étant gosse ! Qui sait aimer ses enfants. Mais moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai Emmett ?! DIS-MOI ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Bah moi, personne m'a jamais appris à aimer. Alors oui, toi j'ai réussi. Mais c'est parce que c'est toi. Si je ne t'avais pas aimé Emmett, je n'aurais pas fait de toi mon partenaire. Mais tu m'as fait peur.

-C'est facile de rejeter la faute sur les autres.''

Il lui tourna le dos et cela la rendit furieuse.

''Ne me tournes pas le dos ! BORDEL ! Tu voulais une explication ? Et bien la voilà ! Je veux des enfants Emmett, mais, je ne sais pas comment on fait Emmett. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable d'aimer mes enfants. Mes parents m'ont pas aimé, ils voulaient pas nous, moi et Jazz. On s'est demerdés tous seuls, d'accord mais on a morflé. Je ne suis pas égoïste Emmett, et je ne ferais pas ça à mes enfants. Je ne suis pas certaine d'être capable de les aimer, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de faire souffrir un enfant. Alors, autant ne pas en faire ! Tu ne crois pas ?''

Il était subjugué par ce qu'elle lui disait. Se rendait-elle compte de l'absurdité de ses paroles ? Certainement pas. Il savait qu'elle serait une mère formidable, qu'elle serait aimante avec eux, il n'en n'avait jamais douté et ne se serait jamais imaginer ce qu'elle avait dans la tête. Elle n'avait pas parlée, elle s'était enfuie.

''Depuis combien de temps on se connait toi et moi Rosie ?

-Depuis toujours…

-Et tu m'as rien dis. Jamais. T'as attendue que ça se complique. Qu'est-ce que t'espérais ? Qu'on se marierait, qu'on achèterait juste une grande maison avec trois chambres mais que jamais je ne voudrais jamais d'enfants ? Rose, tu me prends pour un idiot ?''

Elle perdait contenance, elle voulait le frapper parce qu'il ne comprenait pas.

''BIEN SUR QUE NON BORDEL ! Juste, je voulais des enfants Emmett, j'en voulais vraiment, mais… Quand j'ai vue Bella avec le bébé de Seth et Léa y'a un mois, quand j'ai vue comment elle se débrouillait et que moi, j'étais même pas capable de faire chauffer un biberon sans limite faire éclater le micro-onde, j'ai compris…

-T'as compris quoi ? Qu'il te faudrait juste un peu d'entrainement ?

-C'est pas aussi simple que ça !

-Bien sûr que si ! Bordel, un enfant ça se fait à deux Rosalie, à deux. Et même si y'a des trucs que tu ne sais pas faire du premier coup, ça ne fait pas de toi une mauvaise mère, putain. Ou est-ce que t'as pu te mettre ça dans le crâne ?!

- Je ne veux pas gâcher ta vie Emmett. Je veux pas te faire perdre encore plus de temps en restant avec toi alors que tu pourrais trouver une femme super, qui te ferait pleins d'enfants et qui saurais sans sortir sans jamais faire de merde. ''

C'était à son tour de lui tourner le dos, elle voulait rentrer, allez chercher ses affaires qu'elle avait abandonné en s'enfuyant de chez Alice et rentré à l'hôtel.

''Et toi, tu ne veux pas comprendre juste une fois pour toute que je t'aime et que ma vie, c'est avec toi que je la vois et avec personne d'autre ? Ça marche pas comme ça Rosalie. Tu ne peux pas fuir dès que tu as peur ! Tu ne peux pas rester là à me balancer ce qui cloche et te barrer comme une voleuse dès que tu as les jetons ! Tu es ÉGOÏSTE bordel. Tu vas me priver juste parce que tu as peur, alors que toi et moi, on sait très bien au fonds qu'on aura des enfants supers, qu'on s'en sortira comme des chefs et qu'en cas de coups durs, mes parents seront là et que quoi qu'il arrive ils te considèrent tous comme un membre de la famille. Mais tu sais quoi Rosie chérie ? Tu as raison. Vaux mieux qu'on se quittes. Je veux des enfants et si tu n'es pas capable de te rendre compte qu'un enfant ça se fait à deux et que je serai toujours là pour t'aider, autant arrêter là. ''

Elle s'était arrêter et l'écoutait parler. Son cœur lui criait de se retourner de lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait. Mais aucuns sons ne voulaient sortir de sa gorge. Elle pleurait tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

Elle savait qu'il était là, à attendre qu'elle lui dise quelques choses mais, rien, elle ne bougeait pas. Il la regardait, attendant qu'elle réagisse, qu'elle lui dise qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle s'était trompée. Qu'elle ne voulait que lui et qu'il lui fasse plein d'enfants…

Son corps était en train de prendre le dessus et elle avait tellement mal que rien ne pouvoir sortir de sa bouche. Elle manquait d'air et ses muscles étaient en train de se tendres tellement elle était crispée.

Il en avait marre de ces conneries. Il reprit son chemin, avec le cœur encore plus lourds que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Et alors qu'il allait quitter le quartier, il eut une sorte de pressentiment.

Il refit demi-tour et se précipita sur elle. Elle faisait une sorte de crise d'angoisse. Ses émotions avaient pris le dessus, l'air se faisait difficile à obtenir et elle savait qu'elle finirait par tomber dans les pommes si elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre ses esprits. Alors que la panique prenait le dessus, deux grandes mains la relevèrent du sol et la serrèrent très fort. Tellement fort… Elle savait qu'il s'agissait de lui sans même à avoir à ouvrir les yeux. Il n'y avait que lui qui savait que la seule façon de calmer sa peur, c'était de la serrer très fort.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, alors qu'il continuait à la bercer et à caresser ses cheveux, elle commença à retrouver une respiration normale. Elle savait que demain, au réveil, elle aurait des courbatures comme si elle avait couru un marathon de 30 kilomètres. Mais à cet instant, elle s'en fichait. Il était-là, il la tenait contre elle et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre chance, que c'était la seule qu'elle aurait afin de le récupérer. Qu'il fallait qu'elle prenne son courage à deux mains et qu'elle se lance avec lui, qu'elle ait confiance.

Elle devait y arriver, elle pouvait le faire. Il était avec elle, il l'aimait. Tout irait bien…

''Je…Je..T'aime Emmett.''

Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui après s'être tourner pour lui faire face. Elle avait besoin de lui. Besoin de sentir qu'il l'aimait encore et qu'elle ne l'avait pas perdue.

''Je suis désolée, j'ai été conne. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je veux être avec toi, j'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime Emmett. Je suis…

-Tais toi . C'est fini Rose. Je suis là.''

Si elle avait pu se fondre en lui, elle l'aurait fait. Il la serrait contre lui, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était pardonnée. Mais il devait parler, il devait s'expliquer…Mais cela attendrait.

Il glissa son bras autour de ses épaules et recommença sa route.

''Ou est-ce qu'on va ?

-On rentre à la maison, chérie.''

Elle ne dit rien. Un énorme sentiment de soulagement avait pris place à l'intérieur d'elle et elle savait que tout irait pour le mieux.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte et alors qu'Emmett s'apprêtait à faire tourner la clé dans la serrure, Rosalie glissa sa main sur la sienne et la fit tourner avec lui.

Il fallait qu'elle y croie. Elle le voulait, avait besoin de lui. Il la fit entrer, la laissant passé devant, reprenant possession de cet endroit qu'elle considérait avant comme sa maison.

''On refera le salon et l'entrée aussi. Et puis la chambre. ''

Il prit conscience qu'elle avait besoin de changement, de renouveau et il lui donnerait ce qu'elle voulait. Il la regarda, s'approchant d'elle lentement, comme si il avait peur qu'elle s'échappe à nouveau.

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et les massa lentement. Il savait à quel point les quelques heures après les crises de tétanie pouvait être pénible pour elle. Elle enroula de nouveau ses bras autour de lui reposant sa tête contre son torse juste là ou son cœur battait. C'était un geste qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de faire, lorsqu'elle avait besoin de calme et d'assurance.

Il attrapa le dessous de ses cuisses et la souleva du sol, pour qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il la regarda. Il écarta ses cheveux de son visage et caressa sa joue en un geste apaisant.

Il avait besoin de la sentir près de lui, de s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, que ce n'était pas encore un des stupides rêves qu'il avait fait à répétition les jours précédents.

''Embrasse-moi. S'il te plais.''

Elle approcha alors ses lèvres des siennes. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre à travers ce baiser, qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde, et qu'elle ne laisserait plus jamais qui que ce soit, ou plutôt quoi que ce se soit se mettre au travers de leurs chemins. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui et malgré qu'elle ait failli le perdre à cause de ses bêtises, elle était bien décidée à ne plus jamais laisser cela se reproduire.

Il l'approcha encore plus près de lui alors qu'il la couchait lentement sur le canapé. Elle lui avait trop manquer pour ne serai ce que perdre encore une seconde d'elle. Il écarta les bretelles de sa robe, réalisant qu'elle ne portait pas de soutient gorge. Il tira sa robe vers le bas, l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce et la redressa pour l'asseoir à califourchon sur ses jambes.

Il avait besoin de la sentir plus près encore. Il voulait sa peau contre lui. Il embrassa son cou, alors qu'il agrippait ses cheveux dans sa poigne ferme. Elle déboutonna son pantalon avec des gestes frénétiques manquant de se blesser avec la ceinture de son amant. Elle avait besoin de lui en elle.

Il les souleva tous les deux et abaissa son pantalon et son boxer pour se retrouver nu. Il sentait son centre chaud contre son sexe et grogna.

Elle attaqua sa bouche de manière voluptueuse alors que ses hanches créaient une friction entre elle et lui.

Sans plus de préambule, il tira son sous vêtement et le craqua entre ses doigts. Il savait que quand ils retrouveraient leurs esprits, elle allait râler, mais il s'en fichait, il lui offrirait un magasin entier si c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle se glissa sur lui, s'empalant littéralement sur son sexe chaud et ils crièrent à l'unisson. La sensation de plaisir était plus que sensationnelle et Emmett failli venir sur le champ. Pourtant, il serra les dents et la laissa prendre les commandes quand elle commença à aller et venir sur lui.

Sa chaleur était parfaite, il sentait le plaisir monter en vague à l'intérieur de lui et gémit en posant sa bouche contre un de ses mamelons durcit d'envie.

Elle accéléra encore, s'arcboutant en arrière, frappant là où elle en avait besoin. Il léchait ses seins comme si c'était la meilleure friandise du monde, complétement envouté par sa fragrance.

Alors qu'ils allaient tous les deux atteindre des sommets, il donna un coup de hanche tout en prenant possession de son clitoris. Il le pinça et Rosalie se crispa d'un coup, sous la puissance de son orgasme, hurlant littéralement le nom d'Emmett. Il vint en même temps qu'elle, emportant dans le plaisir alors qu'elle obtenait son orgasme.

Au bout de quelques minutes, après lesquelles ils réussirent à reprendre leurs esprits.

''On s'est pas protégés.

-Ça sert plus à rien Emmett, on veut un enfant et on vient officiellement de commencer les essais bébé, chéri. ''

Il ressentait la sincérité de ses propos et prit conscience qu'ils débutaient une nouvelle vie tous les deux.

Cette nuit-là, Emmett fit l'amour plusieurs fois à Rosalie, mais de manière plus douce cependant.

Rosalie avait pris conscience que c'est ce qu'elle avait voulu depuis toujours et quelques mois plus tard, même si elle n'était pas vraiment sûre d'elle au départ, elle donna naissance à une petite fille au prénom de Kathalina.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que cet OS vous à plu...**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage.**

**à Dimanche pour le prochain chapitre D'ADMIRATION SECRÈTE!**


End file.
